User talk:Sjuerges
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 12:08, 17 February 2006 (UTC) Copyright violation * RE: neural pathway; Please do not copy directly from wikipedia. Their licenses and our licenses are NOT compatable. Also nothing in that contribution had anything to do with Star Trek, please only use and cite Star Trek references when creating new articles. (See: Memory Alpha:Copyrights) thanks. --Alan del Beccio 12:13, 17 February 2006 (UTC) ** Please stop recreating the page until you can write an ORIGINAL article! The posting of copyrighted material that does not have the express permission of the copyright holder is possibly in violation of applicable law and of our copyright policy. Those with a history of violations may be temporarily suspended from editing pages. What you continue to recreate is a copyright violation and should not be here in that format. The definiton of the article should be at most, a basic definition that is supported solely by STAR TREK REFERENCES. --Alan del Beccio 12:23, 17 February 2006 (UTC) :*Also, please do not blank your talk page when such comments as these exist, as they may be needed for future reference. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 16:08, 17 February 2006 (UTC)